


Он всегда выбирал войну

by MiceLoveCat



Category: American Sniper (2014)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, F/M, POV Second Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Ты выдержал слишком много суровых испытаний, чтобы теперь просто так трусливо сдохнуть в грязной подворотне со смятой запиской в кармане: "Я предал свою любовь".
Relationships: Chris Kyle/Original Female Character, Chris Kyle/Taya Kyle





	Он всегда выбирал войну

«Ну и проваливай к ней! Пусть хоть у кого-то из твоих детей будет нормальный отец! А мои этого, видимо, не заслужили!» — было последним, что ты услышал от Таи, прежде чем она в истерике захлопнула перед тобой дверь. А всё потому, что ты решил всегда быть честным с супругой. Например, когда она выдвинула ультиматум «семья или война», ты не стал кривить душой и выбрал войну. Ты предпочёл быть полезным для родины, а в глазах Таи самым мерзким образом предал собственную семью. А вскоре на одном из заданий ты познакомился с _ней_. Лили-Энн. Девчонка помогала новобранцам, имела технический склад ума, разбиралась в военном оборудовании, предпочитала работу семье. Вы были похожи, хотя ты так до конца и не был уверен, влюбился ли ты в неё или просто отчаянно нуждался в родственной душе и от того не смог себя контролировать, встретив «идеальную» женщину, в существование которой давно перестал верить.

У Лили-Энн была девушка, которая, подобно Тае, противилась долгой разлуке и отказывалась принимать позицию «на первом месте — служба».

Лили-Энн никогда с тобой не заигрывала. Ваша короткая связь была твоей инициативой, о которой ты жалел и одновременно не жалел, путаясь в собственных чувствах. Вы каждый день рисковали своими жизнями, а потому тебе не показалось плохой идеей провести одну ночь в объятиях мечты. Наверное, встреться ты с Лили-Энн раньше, чем с Таей, и вся твоя жизнь сложилась бы иначе. Но Таю ты любил и был благодарен ей за рождение сына и дочери. А Лили-Энн уважал. За патриотизм и стремление сопровождать тебя на заданиях, даже сложных и опасных. Ты гордился её бесстрашием, а она восхищалась твоей привязанностью к стране и сослуживцам.

О беременности Лили-Энн стало ясно, когда она, побледнев, внезапно свалилась в обморок, не успев до конца наладить устройства коммуникации. Ты сразу всё понял, вспомнив, как Тая на первых триместрах мучилась от головокружений и токсикоза.

Лили-Энн чувствовала себя предательницей. Она больше не вернётся к своей девушке — только не с нежеланным приплодом. Однако вариант с абортом вы даже не рассматривали. Ты был убеждён, что любой заслуживает родиться. Ты пообещал помогать Лили-Энн финансово, но вместе с тем предупредил, что не бросишь Таю и свою семью.

Тая тебя не простила. «Что угодно, кроме измены», — сказала она, а после разрыдалась, посмотрев тебе в глаза и догадавшись обо всём.

Тебе пришлось уйти, чтобы Тая не сорвалась. Ты был морально уничтожен, раздавлен. Хотел выпустить пулю себе в висок, но в последнюю секунду передумал. Самоубийство для слабаков, а ты выдержал слишком много суровых испытаний, чтобы теперь просто так трусливо сдохнуть в грязной подворотне со смятой запиской в кармане.

_«Я предал свою любовь»_

Ты поймал Лили-Энн в аэропорту, не позволив последнему близкому человеку исчезнуть из твоей жизни.

Она врала, что ребёнка уже нет, но ты всегда умел отличать ложь.

— Я буду ужасной матерью, Крис. Для меня семья никогда не будет важнее работы.

Ты кивал и шептал ей на ухо, крепко прижимая к себе, что вы похожи и не должны расставаться.

Ты опустился перед ней на колени и обнял её, уткнувшись лицом в живот. Ты дал обещание всегда быть рядом, но и эту ложь вы оба прекрасно осознавали. Пустое обещание. Пустой взгляд. Пустая душа.

А через пять лет Тая с детьми и Лили-Энн с дочерью встретились у твоей могилы. Ведь ты всегда выбирал войну.


End file.
